


Purity

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, drabblechallenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 's January 2015 drabblechallenge.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Forochel. On some nights, the bay is absolutely quiet: no breeze runs, not a cloud blots the sky. The satin sea mirrors the skylights in wondrous greens and blues. The air is so cold and clean that a single note could travel a mile. I breathe it deep and if my eyes sting it’s not because of the past or the present or the future. I stand depured of all that was tarnished, laden, mournful, dead. Loneliness has come and gone, leaving nothing in its trail. I no longer yearn. I no longer weep. I am whole. I am Maglor.

_Finis  
January 2015_


End file.
